Wholesale electricity market traders buy and sell power from all geographical areas. At times the geographical areas where power is bought and sold are outside the market control area and must be imported. Also at times a power trader may not know the total amount of power that can be imported from a particular resource. This issue often results in non-delivery of power due to lack of real-time generation information, transmission availability and market and business constraints.
Therefore, a need exists for improved systems and methods for automated electricity delivery management for out-of-control-area generation resources.